The new girl in town
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: When Loren Tate moves to town,she meets Eddie Duran,son of the famous MK.They quickly form a stong friendship and possible relationship.But a lot of people aren't a fan of this.Will they be enough to break the new found best friends apart?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone!I'm going nuts with the stories I know:)Hope you don't mind but,I'm just testing the waters for this story:)Tell me what you think!This story is inspired by: MsYaniB :)_**

**_~Jenny_**

_Chapter 1_

**_Loren's POV_**

_It's my first day of high school..again!Mom moved us out of Michigan in the middle of the year,when I finally made friends,my mom moves us.I'm the new girl again._

_I woke up in the morning and chose my outfit.I picked a jean tube top,a high-low floral skirt,and hot pink peep toe stilettos.I put my hair in beach waves and headed to the kitchen.**(I used Brittany's outfit from her music video "Flow")**_

_"Hey sweetie,you look pretty."_

_"Thanks mom,I have to make an impression right?"We laughed._

_"You want a ride to school?"_

_"No thanks,I'm gonna walk."_

_"In those heels?"_

_"It's fine mom,I'll be later."I grabbed my binder,my cell phone and my headphones._

_"Loren,I'm sorry that I moved us in the middle of the year,but was nothing left for us in Michigan."_

_"It's fine mom.I gotta go."I said walking out._

_I walked to school and got lost in the music,I was listening to the famous MK._

_I was walking when in the distance I saw West Valley Charter._

_I walked in and I could swear everyone stared at me.I didn't pay attention to them,especially to the guy that looked like he was the big-shot of the school._

_He had brown hair and brown eyes,and he wore a black leather jacket,a grey t-shirt,white skinny jeans,and black sneakers._

_I had to admit he was cute but,I didn't want to involve myself with his crowd.I was walking to class when I stumbled across the principle._

_"Hello,you must be our new student.__"He held out his hand."I'm the principle,Mr Madson."_

_"Hi,I'm Loren Tate."_

_"Welcome,but it's almost time for first period so you should get going."_

_"Yes sir."I walked to a class and I was disapointed.I saw the same guy from the hallway._

_"Hello,I'm Ms Monroe,go ahead and take a seat."I nodded._

_Unfortunately the only seat left was the one next to big-shot over here._

_During the lesson he leaned over and whispered."Hi,I'm Eddie."_

_"I'm Loren,do I know you?"I said not looking up from my paper._

_"Ha,well you should.I would really like it if we could be friends."He said.I was about to respond when called me._

_"Loren,next period is study I'm gonna get someone to show you around school."_

_"I'll do it."Eddie said._

_"Thank you Eddie."_

_I looked over at him."What are you doing?"I said with wide open eyes._

_He just winked at me._

_After class he walked up to me."Loren,what do you wanna see first?"_

_"The exit,so I can push you out of it."I said walking away._

_"Loren."He said grabbing my wrist."What did I do wrong?I just wanna be friends with you."_

_I was silent."Let me make this up to me take you out for lunch."_

_"Eddie you didn't do anything."I said facing him."You don't need to take me out for lunch."_

_"You're right,but I'll still do it."Het let go of my wrist."See ya later gorgeous."He winked and walked away leaving me speechless._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_What's wrong with me?I just hit on a girl I didn't even know._

_I couldn't control myself,she was beautiful._

_I was excited for lunch,I mean she didn't say yes,but she didn't say no._

_Before lunch I found her walking in the halls._

_"Hey ready for lunch?"_

_"Eddie,I told don't have to do this."_

_"And I told you I want to do this,okay?"_

_She thought for a second and responded with a smirk."Where are we going."I grabbed her hand and led her through the courtyard to my car._

_Since everyone had lunch in the courtyard,we had a bunch of eyes on us._

_I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and I'm glad she didn't pull away.I led her to my car and she was shocked._

_"This is your car?"She said pointing to my red convertible._

_"Yeah,why?"_

_"You know,you have a convertible and I walked to school this morning."I laughed._

_We got in and she questioned me."Where are we gonna eat?"_

_"Rumor."_

_"Eddie,that place is way to don't need to go there."_

_"Yeah,but we'll still go."I laughed and she smirked._

_"Why are you being so nice to me?"She said looking at me._

_"I don't know,I just felt a connection with you."She laughed._

_"Thanks."We got to Rumor and Loren was amazed.I grabbed her hand and led her to our table._

_We were having lunch and we really hit it off.I think she was actually starting to warm up to me._

_"So does this mean we're friends?"_

_"Yeah,I guess.I need a new best friend anyways."_

_"Oh,so I'm your best friend now?"I said scooting closer to her._

_"Yeah,I mean you can't get enough of me right?"She said flirting back._

_"Yeah..."_

_"Um..we should get to school.I don't want to be late."_

_"Oh so you're that type of student?"_

_"What's that suppose to mean Duran?"She said narrowing her eyes._

_"Nothing."I said putting my hands up."I just thought you would be okay with missing a little bit of school."_

_"Whatever."We got up and walked back to the car._

_I saw Loren shivering,it had gotten a little colder since we were last outside._

_"You cold?"_

_"Yeah,a little bit."I took off my jacket and put it around her shoulders._

_"Thanks."She said putting it on._

_"What are best friends for?"I laughed._

_"Ha,don't get all sappy on me,Eddie."We got in the car and headed back to school._

_When we got back,people were getting up to go to class._

_All eyes turned to us when we walked on campus._

_Everyone noticed Loren,was wearing my jacket._

_"So what do you have next?"I said walking beside her._

_"I have Ms Vega."She said."I guess have class with you next."I grabbed her hand and we walked to class._

_"Okay,let's go."_

_When we walked into class all eyes were on us..again._

_I sat in the seat next to Loren._

_When we sat down Chloe and her friends walked up to me._

_"Eddie,I'm a bit chilly can I borrow your jacket?"She said._

_"Sorry,I lent it to Loren."_

_"So the new girl stumps me on the friends list right?"_

_"No,she's my best friend Chloe."_

_"Oh I'm sorry,I'll leave.I don't want to interrupt the little girl's five minutes of popularity."She shot a glare at Loren before walking away._

_I scooted closer to Loren after they left."Are you okay?"_

**_Chloe's POV_**

_I can't believe this!Eddie chose that teeny-bopper,Loren,instead of me.I'm the hottest girl in the school._

_What the hell happened?_

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Hey Chloe,check new girl has Eddie's jacket."Aidriana said._

_"Ugh,who does she think she is?Eddie's mine."_

_"But,you're not dating yet."Amber said._

_"Whatevs Am,technically no,we're not dating."I crossed my arms._

_"But the whole school knows Eddie and I were gonna be a thing."_

_"Yeah,but doesn't look like it now.."Aid said pointing at them._

_"Watch and learn girls,when Eddie sees me he'll throw that little girl under the bus."I walked up to Eddie._

_"Eddie,I'm a chilly bit I borrow your jacket?"_

_"Sorry,I lent it to Loren."He said._

_"So the new girl stumps me on the friends list right?"_

_"No,she's my best friend Chloe."_

_"Oh I'm sorry,I'll leave.I don't want to interrupt the little girl's five minutes of popularity."I shot a glare at Loren before walking away._

_I can't believe it,it's her first day of school and she's already beating me.I had to put an end to this "bestie friendship"._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

_**Loren's POV**_

_Wow,that Chloe is something.I wonder if she and Eddie are a thing._

_"Are you okay?"Eddie said pulling me out of my thoughts._

_"Yeah,I'm fine.I guess being Eddie's bff has it's ups and downs."He laughed."Yeah,I'm sorry about that."I looked down._

_"She has a crush on me and I'm not interested."_

_"But nothing's going on,okay?"I looked up at her._

_"Good,I don't ant my best friend dating someone like her."We laughed._

_"Listen,my mom is worried I'm having a terrible time here,so would you mind coming over tonight?You know to meet her?"_

_"Sure I'll come."She walked over and gave me a hug."Thanks Eddie!"_

**_Hope you guys enjoyed!Tell me what you think!Pm me and leave a review!_**

**_~Jenny_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey** guys!Antoher chapter!I'm glad you guys enjoy my stories:)I really love reading your reviews and answering your Pm's :)Love you all!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 2_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_Loren pulled away and went back to her seat._

_The bell rang and everyone rushed out of school._

_We were about to head to the car when Tyler called me over."Hey Ed,I'm having a party,wanna come?"_

_"Sorry man,I'm going to Loren's house."I said pointing to her._

_"Oh,the hot new girl."It bothered me that he found her hot."Well,see you tommorow."I nodded and walked back to Loren._

_"What'd he want?"She said disguisted._

_"What you don't like him?"I said amused._

_"No,it's just he was looking at me up and down all day."_

_"Well,don't worry about him."She nodded and I put my arm around her shoulder._

_We got into the car and she directed me to her house._

_When we entered I saw a brown haired woman in the kitchen._

_"Hey mom!I'm home."She turned around._

_She reminded me of Loren._

_"Hi Loren and.."_

_"This is Eddie,he's my friend."_

_"Hi I'm Nora Tate."She said putting out her hand._

_"I'm Eddie Duran."_

_"As in Max and Katy's son?"I nodded."I'm a big fan."_

_Loren turned to face me."I didn't know my best friend was the son of the famous MK."_

_"Yeah,sorry.I forgot to mention."We laughed._

_"Well,you're welcome to stay for dinner,Eddie."_

_"I would love to."I responded._

_"Okay mom,we'll be in my room."She grabbed my wrist and we walked to her room._

_The first thing I noticed was a poster of my parents."I like your poster."_

_"Ha,thanks.I'm a big fan of them."_

_"Well,I would love it if you could meet them one day."_

_"Me too."She walked to her closet and pulled out some clothes."If you will excuse me,I'm gonna change."_

_When she went to the bathroom,I walked around her room._

_I found pictures of this girl,she looked like she was Loren's best friend from before.I also found some lyric sheets.__  
_

_The Loren came out in a navy blue t-shirt and pink pajama bottoms._

_"Hey Lo,who's this girl."_

_She took the picture frame from my hands and looked at it."That's Melissa,she use to be my best friend back in Michigan."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"You don't need to be sorry,she is still my best friend but,you came into my life and now you're my best friend too."She smiled._

_I wrapped my arms around her."Loren!Food's done!"He mom yelled from the kitchen._

_"Let's go,we don't want Mama Tate to be suspicious."I laughed._

_The whole meal Nora was telling me embarrasing stories about Loren._

_Instead of stopping her,Loren spent most of her time covering her face,I just laughed._

_After dinner her mom went to sleep because she had and early day of work in the morning,so Loren and I cleaned the dishes._

_"So,while I was walking around you room I found some lyric sheets..."_

_"Oh so my best friend is a snooper too,huh?"_

_"Whatever,but I read your lyrics and they're really good."_

_"Thanks."She said setting the dishes down."_

_"You should really send them to a talent company or..even better to my parents!"_

_"No Eddie,it's okay.I sort of have stage fright._

_She paused before continuing._

_"And don't wanna make you feel like I'm only best friends with you because of you parents.I'm friends with Eddie Duran,with normal parents."_

_She picked up the plates and put them away._

_I just smiled at her._

_When we were finished Loren walked me to the door."Thanks for coming over.I think you calmed my mom's nerves."_

_"No problem,anything for you."She blushed._

_"Well,I'll see you tommorow."_

_"Bye."Before I left,Loren came up to me and kissed me on the cheek and shut the door._

**_Loren's POV_**

_I can't believe I kissed Eddie.I really like him,I hope he didn't mind._

_I went to sleep with a smile on my face._

_~The next day~_

_I woke up and felt some weight on the edge of my bed._

_My eyes fluttered open and I saw Eddie._

_He wore a red t-shirt,black skinny jeans,black suspenders,and red and black sneakers._

_"Eddie?"_

_"Oh hey Lo,your mom let me in."_

_I sat up."Why are you doing here at 7:00am?"I said in a sleepy voice._

_"I'm here to see my best friend of course."I chuckled._

_"Thanks.I'm gonna ready,you can snoop around again."I said getting up._

_"You are never letting that go are you?"_

_"Nope."I got up,picked my outfit.I decided to match Eddie._

_I picked a plain white t-shirt,a red and black plaid long-sleeve button up shirt,high waisted black shorts,red suspenders,and black high-heeled converse._

_I left the shirt unbuttoned and the suspenders by my side.I put my hair in a side ponytail._

_I walked out and Eddie's mouth dropped._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_Loren came out and my mouth basically shook her head and laughed._

_"Eddie,staring is not polite."She said smirking._

_"Sorry,you look great though."_

_"Thanks,dress to impress right?"She said sarcastically._

_"That's what Chl-"I stopped myself before continuing._

_"That's what Chloe use to say."I said looking down._

_"Okay,what happen between you guys?There's something you're not telling me."She sat next to me on the bed._

_"Well,Chloe and I were gonna go on a date before I met you."_

_"But when I came to pick her up she was making out with Cameron on her couch,she's been trying to win me back ever since."_

_"Why?"She said with concern._

_"Coincendently my mom and dad got famous and she started liking me again."_

_I saw her shoulders droop."We are sort of friends but that's it."_

_"I'm sorry Eddie,but you don't have to hide anything from me,best friends right?"_

_"Yeah."She kissed my cheek and stood up."We gotta go to school."_

_"Yeah."_

**_Loren's POV_**

_I can't believe Chloe would cheat on Eddie,even before they went on an official date._

_And she expects to be Eddie's number one priority._

_Was it bad that I was jealous of Chloe?She got the opportunity to date she ruined it._

_I was really inspired,inspired enough to write a new song._

**_Hope you all liked it!Love you all!Pm me and review!Much lovee:)_**

**_~Jenny_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there everybody!Thanks so such for the support!And quick note about the story:Don't forget Jake Madson is the principle,is he happy with his job?;)Love you all!The song in this story is falling for you by:Colbie Caillat.**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 3_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_"Ready to go?"Loren said gathering her things._

_"Yeah."Without giving me another glance she walked out of the she mad at me?_

_We were driving in complete silence.I had to fix this."Loren,I'm sorry I didn't tell you Chloe and I use to be involved with each other."_

_"I'm just mad you didn't tell we're best friends right?Best friends tell each other everything."_

_"And I promise never to keep a secrect from you again."I could see her smiling in the corner of my eye._

_"Okay,you're off the hook."I laughed._

_When we got to school,imediatly guys were staring at Loren._

_I tensed up so I put my arm around her smiled and reached up so she could put her arm around my shoulder too._

_At this point we looked like we were dating,and I was fine with that._

_Loren and I were at her locker,laughing and talking when Tyler walked up."Hey Loren,you look great today."He said flirtatiously._

_"Thanks,Johnny right?"She said knowing his real name._

_"It's Tyler would you like to go out with me tommorow?"He said._

_"Sorry,Eddie and I have plans."She said turning to face her locker._

_"So you guys are an item?"He said._

_"No,he's my best friend."_

_"Okay,so what about the next day?"He was really persistent._

_"No thanks."She interlocked our hands and we walked away._

_"Jeez,Tyler doesn't get the clue,does he?"She said stopping in the hallway._

_"No,you're clearly not interested."I said._

_She sensed I was jealous."What?You're jealous?"She said smirking._

_"No,but I didn't know we had plans."I said changing the subject._

_"That was just a hoax to get him off my back,but we could still hang out."_

_"Of course we about dinner?"She chuckled._

_"I would love to."_

_"Okay,well bee better get to class."I noddeweaned we started walking again._

**_Loren's POV_**

_Durning class I couldn't concentrate on solving algebra I could think about was Eddie.I was really falling for him._

_I had been inspired and I came up with two song ideas._

_During my free period I went to the music room to write songs.I picked up the guitar and let the ideas flow._

_I don't but I think I maybe_

_Fallin' for you,dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should keep this to myself _

_Waiting till I know you better_

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time _

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_Falling for you._

_As I'm standing here and you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you and __we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

_I'm trying not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say _

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_I've spending all my time_

_Just think about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh,I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_Emotions keep spiinning out_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you _

_I don't know what to do,I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life and I finally found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinkg about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_I'm falling for you_

_Oh_

_Oh,no no_

_Oh_

_Oh,I'm fallin' for you_

_When I finished i heard clapping behind me._

_I turned around." ."_

_"Hello Lore,good you write that?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Listen Loren,I've been really unhappy being a principle and I wanted to take a try being a talent manager."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I was looking for someone to be my first client,and I thought you could."_

_"Really?You're willing to leave everything and take a chance on me?"I was shocked._

_"Yes,I believe you can be very successful."_

_I thought for a moment."I'm in."_

_"Great!Thank you so much Loren!I don't wanna be stuck doing something I don't love."_

_"I'm just glad to help."_

_"Okay,let's make you famous Loren Tate."I smiled._

_"Well,I have to go to class!Talk to you tommorow ."I said putting the guitar back._

_"Okay,but since I'm gonna be your manager,I'll be known as Jake to you."_

_I nodded and left.I couldn't wait to tell Eddie about this._

_When I got to class I ran up to him."Hey,guess what?"_

_"What?"He said._

_"Well, isn't happy being a principle and he wants to be a talent manager."_

_"Wait,our school principle?"_

_"Yeah.."I paused for a second."And he wants to manage me because he heard me singing one of my songs."_

_"Can I hear it?"_

_"Nope,sorry."I said sitting in the seat next to him._

_"Why not?Best friends,remeber?"_

_"I'll show you.."He was happy for a second."One day."_

_He narrowed his eye."Fine."I laughed at reaction._

_I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek."Better?"_

_"A little.."He mumbled._

_The whole class was a blur to me.I didn't pay attention at all._

_All I could focus on was the possibility of my music career,could I actually be famous one day?_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_We were driving back to my house and Loren was strangely quiet._

_"Lo,are you okay?"_

_"Yeah,I'm just thinking."_

_"About what?"_

_"If I could make it in the music business one day."_

**_Hope you guys enjoyed!Thanks so much for the incredible support!I love you all!Much love:)Thanks everyone!Pm me and leave a review!_**

**_~Jenny_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys!Another chapter coming your way:)Thanks for the support and love!Love you all!Much Lovee! xoxo_**

**_~Jenny_**

_Chapter 4_

_**Eddie's POV**  
_

_"Lo,of course you can.I haven't heared you sing yet,but I'm sure you're amazing."I said._

_"You know what's amazing?You are..we barely met,and I feel like I've known you for forever._

_I intertwined our hands together and kissed the back of her hand."I will always be here for you."_

_I stopped at a red light and faced were leaning in,closer and closer._

_Our lips inches apart and "Beep!"A car from behind us,signaling us to move._

_I hesitantly moved away and focused back on the wheel._

_"So where are we going?"Loren said._

_"My house,I want you to meet my parents."_

_"What?!Why didn't you tell me?Do I look okay?"_

_"You're beautiful,stop worrying."She blushed and I squeezed her hand._

_We got to our house and Loren was had her mouth open._

_"What Lo?It's just a house?"I said looking at her._

_"A house?This is a mansion!"Lo said staring out her window._

_"Well,let's go."I got out of my side and jogged to Loren's side to help her out._

_We walked inside and it was empty._

_"Ma!Pop!?"I yelled out._

_Nothing but an echo."No one's home."I said closing the door behind Loren._

_Loren immediately ran to the grand piano we had in the living room._

_"It's beautiful!"Loren squealed._

_No girl has ever fussed over a piano before,except my mom._

_I smiled And Loren sat down._

_She began to play my mom's and dad's hit single "Half of my heart."_

_I heard Loren play the beginning,so I grabbed my guitar and sat down._

_I began to strum as Loren began to play and sing._

_**Loren:**_

_**I was born in the arms of imaginary friends,**_

_**Free to roam,made a home out of everywhere I've been.**_

_**Then you come crashing in,like the realest thing**_

_**Trying my best to understand all that the love you bring.**_

_**Both:**_

_**Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation**_

_**Half of my heart takes time.**_

_**Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you**_

_**That I can't keep loving you(Can't keep loving you)**_

_**Oh with half of my heart **_

_**Half of my heart**_

_I decided to join her,this was my parent's duet,after all._

_**Eddie:**_

_**I was made to believe,I'd never love somebody else**_

_**I made a plan,stay the man who can only love himself**_

_**Lonely was the song I sang,till' the day you came**_

**_Showing me another way and all my love can bring_**

**_Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation_**

**_Half of my heart takes time_**

**_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you_**

**_I can't keep loving you(Can't keep loving you)_**

**_Oh with half of my heart_**

**_With half of my heart_**

**_Loren:_**

**_Your faith is strong,_**

**_But I can only fall for so long_**

**_Eddie:_**

**_Down the road,_**

**_Later on you will hate that I never gave more to you,than half of my heart_**

**_Both:_**

**_But I can't stop loving you_**

**_Can't stop loving you(x3)_**

**_But I can't stop loving you with.._**

**_Half of my heart_**

**_Half of my heart_**

**_Loren:_**

**_Half of my heart's got a real good imagination,half of my heart's got you_**

**_Eddie:_**

**_Half of my hearts's got a right mind to tell you_**

**_That half of my heart won't do._**

**_Loren:_**

**_Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring_**

**_Eddie:_**

**_Half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything_**

**_Both:_**

**_Half of my heart(x6)_**

**_Eddie's POV_**

_When we finished I looked at Loren with amazement.**  
**_

_I knew she would be good,but her voice sounded like an angel,she reminded me of mom._

_And that was a good thing._

_We were staring into eachother's eyes,when we heard clapping behind us._

_"Bravo!You two were amazing."Mom and dad were standing in the living room with us._

_"Mom!Pop!"I got up to greet them._

_I pulled them into a hug._

_When I pulled away and they were looking at Loren._

_"Oh,this is my best friend Loren Tate."I said grabbing her hand and bringing her over to them._

_"Hi,it's an honor to meet you two.I'm a huge fan."They smiled._

_"Well,you have excellent taste."She shook their hand but,mom and pop pulled her into a hug,that she gladly accepted._

_**Katy's POV**_

_I pulled Loren into a hug,I know I barely met her but,she was special._

_I would have never done that with Chloe,she was toxic for Eddie._

_But Loren is more like a fresh breath of air._

_When we pulled away Loren,was smiling from ear to ear._

_"Loren,you are welcome to stay for dinner."I said._

_"Really?Thank you so much!But can I push my luck a little bit and ask for something?"She said._

_We laughed and Eddie put her arm around her shoulders._

_"Anything for new Eddie's girlfriend."I said._

_I knew Eddie and Loren weren't dating but,I was pulling for them to be together._

_Eddie blushed,he occasionally did but never around Chloe._

_"Ma!Were not dating..yet."He quietly said yet,making sure only Max and I heard._

_"I was wondering if I could have an MK autograph for my mom,she loves you guys."_

_"Of course, will sign whatever you want after dinner."Max said._

_She smiled even wider."Thank you so much!"_

_"Well,I'm gonna start dinner."I said walking to the kitchen._

_"Could I be of assistance?"Loren said running to my side._

_"Thank you Loren."We left the boys in the living room and began cooking._

_We were making Lasagne,which happens to be Loren's favorite dish._

_"So,it seems you and my son are really close."I said smiling._

_"I guess we are ."She said._

_"Call me Katy."She nodded._

_"To tell you the truth,I really like your son,Katy."She said clutching onto a dish rag._

_"Well,if you two decide finally get together,you have my blessing."_

_"Thanks Katy,it means a lot."She pulled me into a warm embrace._

_I was starting to see why,Eddie was so interested in her._

_"Sweetie,I can handle things in here,can you go call Max?"_

_She nodded and Max walked in a minute later._

_"That Loren,is really something don't you think Kates?"_

_"Yeah,she is.I really hope her and Eddie get together."_

_"You and me both."Max said smiling._

_"Okay,let's call them 's ready."_

_We walked into the living room and Loren and Eddie were sitting on the couch._

_Loren had her legs in Eddie's lap and they were laughing about something._

_"No you didn't!"Eddie said._

_"Yeah,it took me weeks to get my dog back."They laughed._

_"Hey guys,food's ready."_

_"Yes!We are starving!"The yelled getting up from the couch._

_"Eddie?Please?"She gave him puppy dog eyes and he rolled his eyes and turned around._

_She hopped on his back and carried her to the kitchen._

_We followed them laughing._

_He sat her down on the counter._

_"I promise next time I will carry you."She said getting down._

_"No you won't."He said narrowing his eyes._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"No,but thanks for the ride."She said smiling._

_He wrapped his arms around her waist."You're lucky,you're my best friend."_

_She smiled and kissed him on the cheek."Muaah!"She pulled away._

_"Now let's eat!"She said excitedly._

_Yup,Loren was definitely good..good for all of us_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed!I'm reaally glad you guys like this story:) It means a whole lot that people read my stories:) I love you all!Much Lovee!**  
_

_**My tumblr:JJfrequency**_

_**Send me your tumblr&I'll follow you;)**_

_**~Jenny xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**After this week,I'll be back on my schedule:)Sorry it was a it crazy this week.**_

_**Hey guys!So glad you guys like this story!It means so much to me!I love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**And shout-out to onedayatatime1,she gave me some ideas for this chapter:)Thanks!**_

_**~Jenny xoxo**_

_Chapter 6_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_We were all sitting down laughing and having dinner._

_I was so glad my parents loved Loren,especially because she was a fan._

_Chloe and my parents hated each other,plus she was more of the Justin Bieber type._

_She didn't even listen to my parents' music._

_I can't believe I was about to date her._

_When we finished lunch,Loren and I offered to clean up._

_We did more splashing water on each other than cleaning but,we got the job done._

_"Hey Lo,I'm gonna check on my parents,do you mind?"_

_"No,course ahead."I smiled and walked in the living room._

_"So son,when are you gonna ask Loren out?"Pops said._

_"What?I don't know what you are talking about."I said scratching the back of my neck._

_"Come on sweetie,we know you like her."_

_"Ma,she's my best friend.."_

_"And that's it?"Mom said smirking._

_"I'm not sure,ever since Chloe I.."_

_"Son,she is nothing like Chloe."_

_"I know."I was about to speak up when Loren walked in and sat next to me._

_"So,what do famous people do at this point?"We all laughed._

_"I don't know,you would think we had a schedule huh?"Pops said._

_"Loren,we heard you singing sounded great."Mom said._

_She blushed._

_"Thanks,that's really cool to hear you say that."Loren said laughing._

_"Do you sing professionally?"_

_"Our principle is gonna quit just to take a chance on Loren's singing career."I said._

_"Really?Jake Madsen?The never take a chance principle?"_

_We nodded."That's great Loren!"Mom said._

_"Thanks."_

_"Can we hear another song Loren?"Pops asked Loren._

_"Sure.."She walked over to a guitar and looked at it in amazement."May I?"She siad pointing to the guitar._

_"Yeah,go ahead."She picked it up and began to play._

**_They tell me it's nice this time of year_**

**_Down on earth_**

**_But my heads been in the clouds_**

**_I'm acting weird_**

**_I'm lost for words._**

**_Falling like the stars_**

**_I'm falling fast and hard_**

**_For something out of reach_**

**_Now I could be there but you wouldn't see me_**

**_Hovered in the air like a daydream, oh._**

**_Why does it feel so far?_**

**_Close enough to touch, but you're looking through me,_**

**_In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are_**

**_Might as well be Mars._**

**_Never been bound by gravity,_**

**_But I am now._**

**_You have made a human out of me_**

**_And pulled me down._**

**_Falling like the stars_**

**_I'm falling fast and hard_**

**_For something out of reach_**

**_But I could be there but you wouldn't see me_**

**_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh._**

**_Why does it feel so far?_**

**_Close enough to touch, but you're looking through me,_**

**_In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are_**

**_Might as well be Mars._**

**_Oh, it might as well be Mars._**

**_Might as well be another galaxy_**

**_Calling long distance from a star_**

**_But I could be there but you wouldn't see me_**

**_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh._**

**_Why does it feel so far?_**

**_Close enough to touch, but you're looking through me,_**

**_In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are_**

**_Might as well be Mars._**

**_Might as well be Mars._**

**_Might as well be Mars_**.

_Loren's voice was even more beautiful the second time._

_When she finished,she sat down the guitar._

_**Loren's POV**_

_"Okay,I know it's nothing really special."I said._

_"Sweetie,that was amazing!"_

_"Really?"I said surprised._

_"Yes,in shall tweet about you."I laughed as Katy and Max picked up their phones._

_**KatyDuranMK:My son picked the right girl to be best friends with!Amazing can sing too;)Future popstar? #LoTate #Eddie'sBFF #JakeMadsenTakingRisks **_

_**MaxDuranMK:Eddie's new friend brightened up our day:)Amazing,talented girl.I see a future popstar in our presence.#LoTate #FuturePopstar #Mars;)**_

_I squealed at their tweets and ran up to hug them._

_"Thank you!"They smiled._

_"You deserve it Loren."They said._

_"Okay,well anyone up for dessert?"Katy said._

_"We are!"Max,Eddie,and I yelled._

_She laughed."Well,Max and Eddie help me get the icecream."_

_They all got up and went to the kitchen._

_I walked over and picked up the guitar again._

_**I've been spending all my time**_

_**Just thinking about you**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I think I'm fallin' for you**_

_**Fallin' for you**_

_"You like him don't you?"I turned around and Max was standing there._

_"Yeah,I do Max."I said putting the guitar down._

_He walked over and put the guitar back in my hands."Keep it."_

_"No,I couldn't Max."_

_"Take it."I looked down at the Martin guitar in my lap._

_I got up and hugged him."Thank you so much!"_

_He laughed."Anything for my son's future girlfriend."We laughed._

_"I really like him Max."_

_He nodded"I know."_

_"Can you and Katy sign this for me?"He laughed and called in Katy._

_They signed my guitar and a picture for my mom._

_After that Eddie drove me home and I kissed him on the cheek again._

_The next day,we did the same routine._

_Eddie woke me up in my own house,I got up and matched his outfit._

_He wore a gray button up t-shirt,white tie,black jeans,black leather jacket,white shoes._

_I picked a black off the shoulder top,white booty shorts,white bow belt,black knee high boots,and a gray leather jacket that I kept by my side._

_Again,when we got to school all eyes were on us._

_I wasn't very popular and Eddie was,I felt so out of place._

_Eddie grabbed my hand and we walked over to his friends._

_Oh great,this is gonna be fun._

_**Hope you guys enjoyed:)Love you all!Much lovee!Thanks sooo much for the support and love you guys:')**_

_**~Jenny xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys!Thanks for the kind words and the support!Song:High heels,high hopes by Brittany Underwood.**_

_**I love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 6_

**_Loren's POV_**

_Eddie was pulling me over to his friends and I was trying to get away._

_"Hey guys,you all know Loren right?"Eddie said holding my hand._

_"Lo,this is Tyler,Cameron,Phil,and Ian."_

_I noticed __were looking at me up and down._

_"And this is Chloe,Aidriana,Kim,and Brooke."They just glared at me._

_"Are you guys like a thing now?"Cameron said._

_"Um,no.I don't think so."I said looking at Eddie._

_"In that case will you go out with me Loren?"Cameron said._

_"Sorry,we have plans."Eddie said dragging me away."_

_I laughed."What was that about?"_

_"I don't trust Cameron,that's all."He said._

_"Right..."The bell rang and Eddie and I had different classes._

_We shared a quick hug and left._

_In this class,I didn't know anyone besides Eddie's popular friends._

_I sat in the back as usual,hoping no one would bother me._

_When I finished my assignment early I began to text Eddie._

_**Loren:Hey Eddie:)You busy?**_

_**Eddie:No,finished early;) **_

_**Loren:So my bff is a nerd?**_

_**Eddie:Yeah,he what's my bff up to?**_

_**Loren:I kind of finished early too.**_

_**Eddie:Another thing we have in common;)**_

_**Loren:Yeah,I guess so:)**_

_**Eddie:So do you want eat out for lunch today?My treat :D**_

_**Loren:Sure,but you don't have to pay for me.**_

_**Eddie:Okay,well meet ou at lunch,P.S I'm paying for you!Bye!;)**_

_I laughed at Eddie's last message._

_"I thought you said you weren't dating Eddie?"Cameron said pulling up a chair._

_I put down my phone."I'm not dating him."_

_"Then why do you spend so much time with him?"Cameron said._

_"Because he's my best friend."I said confused._

_"It looks more than that."_

_I crossed my arms."What do you want?"_

_"Go out with me,just one date."_

_The bell rang for next period._

_I grabbed my phone and my books."No thanks."I said leaving the room._

_I was walking to the music room for free period,when I got a text from Eddie._

_**Eddie:Hey Lo:)We're still on for lunch,but I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight?**_

_I smiled and replied._

_**Loren:I would love too;)**_

_**Eddie:Great!It's a date:)See you later**_

_I blushed at the last message and lyrics started running through my head.**  
**_

_I picked up my songbook and let the lyrics flow onto the paper._

_Once I finished writing I picked up one of the guitars._

_**Oh boy, the day I met you,**_

_**I swore that I was gonna get you**_

_**Tonight's gonna be the night, yea**_

_**Tonight's gonna be the night**_

**_And I know, your heart's been broken_**

_**But I'm not gonna let you go and**_

_**Tonight's gonna be the night, yea**_

_**Tonight's gonna be the night**_

**_ '__Cause with my Miu Miu's on_**

_**I know that I can make you forget the past**_

_**I really think this could last**_

**_Cause I've got high heels, high hopes_**

_**I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to go**_

_**Dance away the night**_

_**Do it all the time**_

**_With high heels, high hopes_**

_**And love songs coming out the radio**_

_**I will make you mine**_

_**oh oh oh**_

_**I've got high heels, high hopes**_

**_Let loose, turn up the speakers_**

_**I'll be the bass, and you the reverb**_

_**Tonight's gonna be the night, yea**_

_**Tonight's gonna be the night**_

**_Now I'm not gonna say forever_**

_**But you and I could get together**_

_**Tonight's gonna be the night**_

_**And I'm gonna tell you why**_

**_'Cause with my Miu Miu's on_**

_**I know that I can make you forget the past**_

_**I really think this could last**_

**_Cause I've got high heels, high hopes_**

_**I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to go**_

_**Dance away the night**_

_**Do it all the time**_

**_With high heels, high hopes_**

_**And love songs coming out the radio**_

_**I will make you mine**_

_**oh oh oh**_

_**I've got high heels, high hopes, yea yea**_

_**I've got high heels, high hopes**_

**_I'm rockin' my rockin' my stilettos_**

_**So baby let's, baby let's, uh let's go**_

_**I'm rockin' my rockin' my stilettos**_

_**So baby let's, baby let's, let's go**_

**_Cause I've got high heels, high hopes_**

_**I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to go**_

_**Dance away the night**_

**_Oh boy, the day I met you,_**

_**I swore that I was gonna get you**_

_**Tonight's gonna be the night, yea**_

_**Tonight's gonna be the night**_

**_And I know, your heart's been broken_**

_**But I'm not gonna let you go and**_

_**Tonight's gonna be the night, yea**_

_**Tonight's gonna be the night**_

**_ '__Cause with my Miu Miu's on_**

_**I know that I can make you forget the past**_

_**I really think this could last**_

_**Cause I've got high heels, high hopes**_

_**I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to go**_

_**Dance away the night**_

_**Do it all the time**_

_**With high heels, high hopes**_

_**And love songs coming out the radio**_

_**I will make you mine**_

_**oh oh oh**_

_**I've got high heels, high hopes**_

_**Let loose, turn up the speakers**_

_**I'll be the bass, and you the reverb**_

_**Tonight's gonna be the night, yea**_

_**Tonight's gonna be the night**_

**_Now I'm not gonna say forever_**

_**But you and I could get together**_

_**Tonight's gonna be the night**_

_**And I'm gonna tell you why**_

**_ '__Cause with my Miu Miu's on_**

_**I know that I can make you forget the past**_

_**I really think this could last**_

**_Cause I've got high heels, high hopes_**

_**I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to go**_

_**Dance away the night**_

_**Do it all the time**_

**_With high heels, high hopes_**

_**And love songs coming out the radio**_

_**I will make you mine**_

_**oh oh oh**_

_**I've got high heels, high hopes, yea yea**_

_**I've got high heels, high hopes**_

**_I'm rockin' my rockin' my stilettos_**

_**So baby let's, baby let's, uh let's go**_

_**I'm rockin' my rockin' my stilettos**_

_**So baby let's, baby let's, let's go**_

**_Cause I've got high heels, high hopes_**

_**I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to go**_

_**Dance away the night**_

_When I finished I smiled proudly at my work._

_Then I heard clapping from behind me._

_**Cliffhanger?How do you guys think it is?Let me know!;)Leave suggestions!Pm me/Leave a review!R&R Favorite&Follow?**_

_**Love you all!Much lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys:)Sorry I don't update enough..but I threw away my schedule:)Lol:)**_

_**& Longer chapter?I'll try:)**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 7_

_**Loren's POV**_

_I froze at the sudden clapping behind me._

_I took a deep breath before turning around._

_"Jake."I said smiling._

_"Hey Loren,I see you have another great song ready."He said walking in._

_"Yeah..I have a lot of inspiration."I said thinking of my best friend._

_"So should I thank Eddie?"He said._

_"What?"I said pretending to be confused._

_"Just because I'm principle doesn't mean I don't know things."_

_I laughed."Well,good to know."We laughed._

_"So what are we gonna do we these songs?"I said._

_"My good friend Kelly Scott,manages Justin Bieber and __got us some studio time."Jake said._

_"Justin Bieber?I'm a huge fan!"I said._

_"Yeah,so after school,you have your first recording session."We got up._

_"But can it be quick?I'm going to dinner with Eddie."I said._

_Jake smiled."Okay,just this once."_

_The bell rang and I ran to lunch._

_I found Eddie talking to Cameron,Tyler,Ian,and Phil._

_"Hey!I have some exciting news."I said running up to Eddie._

_He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist."Gotta go guys."He said._

_"Where you guys going?"Tyler said._

_"We're having lunch at Rumor."He said._

_"Can we crash you're date?"_

_Please!For the love of god Eddie!Say no!_

_"Sure."He said smiling._

_Now I know Eddie and I are not telepathically connected._

_**Eddie's POV**_

_I looked at Loren and she wasn't that thrilled about people joining us._

_So I pulled her closer and kissed her on the cheek._

_Chloe started glaring at her so I turned us away and walked to the car._

_Tyler,Ian,Phil,Cameron,Chloe,Adriana,Kim,and Brooke followed us to Rumor._

_We got inside."Eddie!Welcome!How are your parents?"__Steven(owner of Rumor)said._

_"They're good."I smiled and shook his hand._

_"And I see you brought the lovely Loren Tate again."She blushed and shook his hand._

_"Good to see you again,Steven."_

_I heard Chloe whisper behind me."Ugh!Eddie brought her here before?"I shook it off and talked to Steven again._

_"Table for ten please."I said._

_"Sorry,there's only a table for eight and two right now."Steven said,I nodded._

_Chloe sprang forward."I'll share a table with Eddie."She said smiling._

_"No thanks,I'll share with Loren."I said following Steven._

_She huffed and followed us."Eddie,can I talk to you for a sec."Loren said._

_"Yeah."She held my hand and walked out._

_"You know I don't like them."She said._

_"Yeah,sorry that didn't really cross my mind."I scratched the back of my neck._

_"Yeah..a lot __of things don't."I pretended to be hurt._

_"You are evil."She laughed and kissed me on the cheek._

_"So what are we gonna do about this mess of a lunch?"She said._

_"Well we still have our dinner date right?"I said._

_She smiled.__"Right,now let's go back..I'm starving."_

_We came back and looked at the larger table._

_Tyler,Ian,Phil,Cameron,Brooke,Adriana,and Kim were sitting there,with one chair left._

_We looked at the table for two,on the left of the larger table,with Chloe sitting there smirking._

_"Come on Eddie,our table is waiting."Chloe said smirking._

_I walked over to the last seat at the large table._

_I sat down and pulled Loren onto my lap."No thanks,I'm good."_

_Chloe crossed her arms and Loren blushed._

_In the middle of the meal,Ian walked over to Chloe's table and got the chair across from her for Loren._

_Leaving Chloe by herself._

_"Here love,I know you like sitting in Eddie's lap but this might be more comfortable."_

_She laughed and took a seat._

_Before sitting down Ian scooted her chair closer to mine._

_I looked at Ian and he winked,atleast Ian isn't into her anymore._

_We finished our meal,but strangely Loren bought some meals to go._

_Refusing my offer to pay for them._

_"Planning to get fat,Loren?"Chloe said._

_"No,Eddie can we stop at the shelter down the street,before we go back to school?"_

_"Why would we go there?"Chloe said rolling her eyes._

_"Because I like to visit them and give them food."I was amazed by Loren._

_She spent money and bought food for strangers._

_"That's really sweet of you."She smiled._

_I walked into the shelter with her and the people's faces when she gave them a bag full of food,priceless._

_We got back in the car and I held her hand."You're amazing."_

_In the middle of driving I remembered something Loren said."Hey,what was your exciting news?"_

_"Oh!I have recording time after school,before our dinner date."_

_"Really?How?!"_

_"Kelly Scott,Justin Bieber's manager,hooked us up!"I smiled and pulled her into a hug._

_"You are coming with us."I laughed and we got to school._

_I've been in recording studios with my parents before,but I was nervous this time around._

_Because if Justin didn't see how amazing Loren was..he was insane._

_But I'm sure he would._

_At the end of school Loren and I met Mr Madson at "Rockstar Records"._

_"Hello Mr madson."I said walking up to him._

_"Call me Jake,Eddie."I smiled._

_Then a lady walked up."Hi guys,I'm Kelly Scott."She said smiling._

_"Hey Kel,this is my talent Loren Tate and her best friend Eddie Duran."_

_"Nice to meet you both."_

_"Hey Kelly,who are they?"Justin said walking in._

_I met him a couple times,he's a decent guy._

_He walked up and I pulled Loren closer to me._

_"You remember Jake."Kelly said._

_"And this is his client Loren Tate and this is Eddie Duran."_

_He shook my hand and kissed Loren's."You have a gorgeous girlfriend,Eddie."_

_**What will Eddie and Loren say?What will Justin do?How will Eddie react when he hears Loren's songs?Like it?**_

_**Tell me what you guys think!Pm me&Review!Suggestions?**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone!Glad people missed this story:)Hope you all enjoy reading!**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 8_

**_Loren's POV_**

_Justin shook Eddie's hand and kissed mine."You have a gorgeous girlfriend,Eddie."_

_I looked at Eddie._

_"Thanks."He said pulling me close to him and giving me a kiss on the cheek._

_"Well,you are lucky to have her."Eddie smiled and looked at me._

_"I sure am."He said still looking at me._

_"But make sure you watch her."He said making us confused._

_"This beauty could be stolen from right under your nose."And with that he winked at me and walked out._

_I stepped out of Eddie's embrace and turned to him._

_"Does this mean we're dating?"I said smirking._

_He smiled."I'm sorry,I just couldn't stand the way he was looking at you."_

_"He's a decent guy."I said shrugging._

_"Yeah but if we are dating,I don't want him flirting with my date."He said smiling._

_"True,I mean we do have a date tonight."I said stepping closer to him and wrapping my arms around his neck._

_He laughed and kissed my cheek._

_"Okay guys,enough has to record."Jake said walking up._

_I laughed and pulled away."Yes sir."_

_I walked into the booth and put on the headphones._

_"Let's start with High Heels-High Hopes."Jake said._

_I looked at Eddie."Okay."_

_When I finished recording and Eddie was smiling._

_"Alright,now let's end it with I think I'm fallin' for you."Jake said._

_I was about to start when Justin walked in._

_"Can't wait to hear your songs Loren."Justin said._

_I nodded and started recording the song._

_This song was meant for Eddie,but I think Justin thinks its for him._

_I walked out of the booth and walked up to Eddie._

_"You were amazing babe."He said._

_Woah,I have never heard him call me babe._

_I was about to pull him into a hug,when Justin stepped in front of me and I ended up pulling Justin into a hug._

_I was trying to pull out of his hug but,his grip tightened._

_"Hey Justin."I said a little annoyed._

_"Great song,I'd like to think I helped if I say so myself."He winked._

_Eddie watched from near by._

_"Whatever tickles your peach."Justin laughed and I was about to walk over to Edde when Justin stepped in my way again._

_"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight?"He asked and I didn't hesitate._

_"Sorry,I'm already going on a date with Eddie..and remeber?You called me EDDIE's gorgeous girlfriend."_

_"Yeah,sorry.I can't help myself."He winked._

_I nodded and walked into Eddie's arms._

_I looked at Eddie,Justin and him were having a stare down._

_So,with Justin still looking,Eddie pulled me into a deep passionate kiss._

_We pulled away and turned to Justin."Bye Bieber,we have a date tonight."We smiled and walked away hand in hand._

_"Have fun."I heard him __scoff behind us._

_As soon as we got outside I pushed Eddie aganist the wall and pulled him into a deep kiss._

_"What was that for?"He said breathless._

_"What?So you can kiss me for no reason other than making Justin jealous?"I said._

_"Loren?What are you getting at?Are you mad at me?"He asked._

_"No course not,I love you,you're my best I want to know if we're going on this date as friends or as something more."I said._

_He stayed silent."So you think about it and let me know when you pick me up."He nodded._

_**Eddie's POV**_

_I watched as Loren walked to the car and I was still in the same place.**  
**_

_I really did want to date Loren and I'm pretty sure she wanted to date me too._

_So what was holding me back?_

_I walked to the car and after I dropped Loren off,I went to my spot._

_What am I gonna do?_

_Did I really want to start dating Loren?_

_Her career is gonna take off as soon as her singles drop,I know it._

_Am I ready for a long distance relationship if Loren becomes famous?_

_I made my decision and made my way to my house._

_"Ma!Pop!"My voice echoed through the house._

_"Hey son!In here!"I heard them respond from the kitchen._

_"Ma,Pop I have big plans tonight."I said hopping up onto the counter._

_"Another day of couch camping?"My mom teased._

_"No I have a date with Loren."_

_"Yay!"They both jumped with joy._

_"I have to help you pick out what to wear."My mom said._

_"Woah..Ma,Pop calm down,it's just a casual dinner date with my best friend."I said._

_They nodded understandingly._

_I walked up and kissed them both on the cheek._

_"I'm gonna get ready guys."They nodded calmly._

_As soon as I walked out I swear I could hear two middle aged parents cheering._

_I put on a white t-shirt,black jeans,a white and black basketball jacket,and white sneakers._

_Before I got to Loren's house I picked up some flowers._

_"Hey!"She said opening the door._

_I smiled and pulled her into a hug."Hey,you look great."_

_She had on a black and white t-shirt,that she tucked into her black miniskirt._

_She also wore a black leather jacket and black cut-out booties._

_She blushed and smiled."Thanks,you look great too."_

_I held out the bouquet of red roses."These are for you."She smiled and took them in her hands._

_With one hand she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside._

_"So,where are we going?"She said grabbing a vase and filling it with water._

_"I was thinking a dinner on the beach?"I said scratching the back of my neck._

_She put the flowers in the face and set in on a table._

_She walked up to me."So is this a date or a casual dinner?"She asked._

_**Hope you guys enjoyed:)Yes I'm bringing sexy/this story back:)Lol sorry Idon't update enough:(Ugghhh school!:/**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**_

_**~Jenny**_


End file.
